My World
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Just a story that I came up with along with another one during the same night. A little story about 'Dark Link'/'Shadow Link' or whatever. Just a look at what may or may not have been happening behind the scenes.


**Couldn't sleep so I ended up creating two Legend of Zelda stories.**

Ganon's secret base. The castle of Shadows. That's what I was. Just a shadow of the original. That's what we both were. Hence the name Ganon's castle of Shadows I guess. I was in what Ganon called the hibernation room with her. Ganon had sent us here every time he was to fight the final battle so that when he broke free who knows how many years later from that temporary seal we would both still be here. Neither of us had aged in years. No one on the outside had seen her. She was more for medical purposes and to use her magic to prevent this castle from ever being found. She had to be here. If she got too far the blocking magic that surrounded her would no longer cover the castle thus giving away it's location.

I was out and about most of the time fighting and stalling the 'hero' so Ganon would have the time he needed to get everything set up and ready for whatever plan he had come up with this time and honestly I was happy to do it for him even if I got pounded or had to flee the fight which I so hated doing. I did what I could for my master. It wasn't like he was treating us poorly or anything. We were treated rather well. Close to royally on some occasions and not so much on others. It alternated depending on how well things were going but no matter how bad things got for some reason he'd always find a way to get us what was needed. If things got too risky he'd send us to these vials where we slept deeply so that if he got sealed we would be there when he rose again. He had earned my trust and respect though sometimes I thought that he was a bit cruel to the Hylians he hoped to rule over.

We currently slept away in the large glass cylinders that were filled to the brim with some odd green liquid. Like we were some freaky lab experiments. Before I had lowered myself back into this thing my final thoughts were about how different would Link's new reincarnated self would be and how much I'd have to shift my shape to match it again. The role of a shapeshifter. Shift your shape. Simple right? My second thought as I had drifted off was when could I use my real name again? Never? When could I speak it? Never?

* * *

It was about time the seal was broken and the reincarnation process had begun. Although things were slightly different in this new era like the last and the one before that. Time. Always changing but we could easily adapt. I walked the halls of my castle to where my ch-... loyal followers slept. I entered observing the room. Dusty and untouched but for how long? There was always that chance that someone could have found this place and found them here. That explorer would have found them and who knows what they could have done? I walked up to one of the cylinders and wiped away some of the dust. Just enough to see what was inside. She was fine. I walked past a few of the empty cylinders and did the same. Wiping away just enough of the dust. Still fast asleep. Neither had been disturbed or harmed in anyway to what I could see. Good. I walked to the dusty control panel and blew away some of the dust. Time to wake up.

* * *

I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I could feel that familiar dark pulse. My eyes fluttered open. I could seen Ganon patiently waiting beyond the glass through my still half closed eyes. Ganon switched his gaze from where 'Dark Zelda's' vial was to me. A smile appeared on his face. I blinked a few times trying to shake off at least some of the drowsyness. Ganon climbed the metal staircase and walked the slightly higher floor level until he was right above my vial. He opened the top. I kicked off the bottom and rose to the surface. I gripped the cool metal and spat out the green liquid that had filled my mouth while I was stuck in there. I took in a multitude of breaths. The air burned my lungs for a bit as they got use to the oxygen once again. Ganon gripped me and pulled me out before placing the top back on and moving to Dark Zelda's vial. He did the very same. He took a step back and watched us. I stood yawning and stretching.

"S'bout time. I thought that I wa-" I yawned. "was never going to get out of there."

Dark Zelda stood and took a few wobbly steps.

"How long were we stuck in there this time?" She asked regaining her balance quickly.

"Who cares? We're out aren't we?" I responded. "So when do we get to eat? I'm starving."

As if to make a point my stomach growled loudly. I sighed. I hated that feeling. Hunger. It always felt like it was clawing at your stomach. Trying not to be forgotten. Ganon started walking toward the metal staircase.

"Come. We have much to do." Ganon stated plainly.

Already? Come on. Can't we eat first? We followed.

"Soooo what's our target this time? Sages? Mirrors? Some weird magic fragments we never heard about? Stones? Temples?-" I started naming things off.

"Stones. The three original are our main targets. Kokiri's emerald, Goron's ruby, and Zora's sapphire. I can easily obtain Gerudo's Zircon so just leave that one to me. Then there's Kakariko's Amethyst and the hidden gem Light's opal."

"So we have to find these quickly before they figure out your plan." I responded since he trailed off.

"Yes. With these stones in our possession the temples will weaken. Then we will go from there."

Oh wow... Running out of ideas, huh? I examined the castle. Dusty and filled with cobwebs. Large spiders did inhabit this place so the large spider webs were a common sight. They obeyed and didn't do us any harm. All they did was protect the place from intruders and insects. I guess Ganon gained their loyalty long before Zel and I came to be since I could remember playing with the spiders at a young age. Zel had been afraid of them at first. Was I afraid of them at one point too?

"Understand?"

My head snapped back to reality. What?

"Yes master." Dark Zelda replied.

"I understand master." I responded.

"Good. Now I need you to find that pesky hero and take on his form."

That was it right? I didn't miss anything... important?

"What are you waiting for?" Ganon demanded. "Go. Now."

"Breakfast." I muttered as I headed off.

Yeah breakfast would be nice.


End file.
